Ya No Curaré Tu Soledad
by Chocoletier
Summary: El destino no siempre prepara su mejor plan, para mejor se aprende de una tormentosa realidad


Hola~~ Fanfitcioneros Les dejo esta hermosa historia que es GOSICK de verdad! La amoo! LLoroo con ella…3

Sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo Autor…

Ya no Curaré Tu soledad. ~

Desde esa mañana observo que el destino no siempre le tenida acaparado la destrucción de su alma o la desilusión de creer en algo distinto a lo conocido. Compartir la Misma Casa con un ser Humano común sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones; solo a ella, solo su vida era la que importaba o preocupaba para ÉL. Era su admiración no necesitaba ningún tipo de fuente de sabiduría ni Dudas al actuar. Nunca rompió su promesa, siempre inconscientemente supo que se enamoro De ese Shinigami que solamente llegaba en la primavera, y estaría con ella para siempre. Según su fuente de sabi… No, de su corazón.

Buenos Días Victorique- Mencionó ese Protagonista de su nueva vida, su forma de ver el mundo.

Ella giro rápidamente con una amplia y bella sonrisa que sobresalía desde sus sentimientos y procedió a responder.

Buen día Kujo, es tarde tengo hambre- le dijo en tono de replica como siempre lo hacía.

Está Bien…

La Familia completa a excepción de el padre de kujo estaba en mesa listos para comer, La hermana junto a la madre estaban sirviendo el desayuno preparado por ellas mismas, Victorique tranquilamente nunca cocinaba, ya que la trataban como si de una princesa se tratara, las comidas, el baño, la ropa de forma humilde pero siempre preparada y nunca faltaba de kujo un capricho hacia ella.

Luego de Desayunar, Todos se retiraron Victorique en silencio observo a Kujo realmente ¿Estaba tan enamorada?

Victorique salió despacio hacia el jardín, Vio como su vida cambio, aun era irreal y tenía miedo de que llegaran por ella para arrastrarla de nuevo a su "REALIDAD".

¿Sucede algo?- Dijo kujo en el jardín de la casa familiar.

¿Uh?- Victorique estaba FUERA de sí pensando muchas cosas, y hermosos recuerdos entre ellos.

No nada, Dijo para tranquilizar a él preocupado Kujo; Nunca nos separaremos ¿verdad? De nuevo, No quiero volver a estar sola, nunca quiero volver a sentir el frio de una torre solitaria, olvidar mis verdaderas razones de vivir, Como le sucedió a mi madre no quiero que mi hijo o hija sea separado de mi, quiero sentir la libertad como hasta ahora, en mí junto a ti, El mundo está cambiando, y sigues aún conmigo.-Pensó.

¿Quieres Salir a caminar?- Le pregunto a Su Esposa, Hermosa Cabellera plateada, Delicados Rasgos, Ojos radiantes del color de la naturaleza, Y un corazón aprisionado por una cárcel de soledad, Un intelecto sorprendente, Y de bellos y sensibles Sentimientos.

Claro, Le respondió La chica de largo Cabello.

Tomados de la mano caminaban en silencio, siempre lo hacían era una forma de disfrutar el momento solo se concentraban en el tacto del otro, Esa Noche mientras descansaban todos en completa calma, Victorique recurrió a la habitación de Kujo temida de la lluvia y los rayos, solo el chico le sonrió y agradeciendo que solo había un Futón la abrazo y se acostaron juntos, sonrojados Victorique se coloco frente al chico, Kujo estaba sin aliento le habían ganado.

Ja, Estúpido- le reprocho en tono de burla.

Kujo tomo el delicado rostro entre sus manos y la acercó lentamente hacia su boca, sus corazones estaban a punto de estallar, Mientras le dio un ligero beso en la frente a su pequeña cría de lobo Gris, Sus miradas fijas; Uno en el Otro se acercaron sus labios hasta que finalmente sellaron el amor mutuo, Con los ojos cerrados sabían exactamente lo que pasaba allí, la tensión desapareció, y se fueron conectando más hasta que necesitaron aire, Un dulce y casto beso , La lluvia continuaba y era tarde, daba igual ese momento era precioso, valioso y nada lo debía interrumpir, Victorique nuevamente lo beso hasta que morfeo los llevo a un profundo sueño.

La puerta de la habitación cerrada, Aún era de madrugada cuando kujo despertó acostumbrado, Fijo su mirada en victorique teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, Aun no creía lo que sucedió ese beso lo enamoro más de esa chica, Realmente su mente solo estaba ocupada por ella, Y no aguantaría mucho tiempo tenerla lejos de él, NUNCA MÁS.

Te Amo Victorique, Eres eres Mi alma, Mi corazón, Mi cuerpo, MI VIDA propia solo eres Tú, No te acompañare nunca en tu soledad, Yo alejare tu soledad y aunque tenga que alejar millones de maldiciones ¡Serás Libre!

Gracias Kujo…

END or Continue (?)

Espero lo hayan Disfrutado como Yo! Uds Deciden si continuo o lo dejo así, mi historia de esta serie me fascino, La serie realmente es Hermosa. ESTOY ENAMORADA DE KUJO. Xd

Cuidense Mucho Nos Leemos! ;)


End file.
